The girl next door
by carson34
Summary: Steve was not looking for love when someone moves in next door.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this first chapter. I am going to get this chapter as long as I can. I was orginally going to post "Countdown to Christmas" but decided to wait for the week of Christmas. I cant believe that we are in the first week of December!

Character Summary:

Steve is still in charge of Five 0. He really is not looking for love until this new girl moves next door and things start to happen.

Lauren just moved in from Maui and moves into the house next to Steve. She is not looking for love when things start to happen between the two of them.

Chapter 1

Steve walked into the house after a long day at work. He was super tired and just wanted to get into bed. It was arund midnight and he look over and saw lights on next door. He knew that no one lived in the house and so he decided to go find out what was going on in. He walked back out of the house and headed to the neighbor's house. He knocked on the door and waited for whoever it was to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked Steve.

"My name is Steve McGarrett." Steve introduced himself to her. "What is your name?"

"My name is Lauren. My mom's friend warned me about you." She introduced herself to him.

"I hope that it was a good thing." Steve said to her with a small smile.

"No it was not. She said that you are very noise and want to know everything." She responded to him.

"That is a little rude to say when you don't even know me." Steve said to her.

"Yeah well you came over here acting like a jerk." Lauren responded to him.

"I did not know that anyone was here. I was concerned about what was going on. Okay?" Steve responded to her.

"Alright, Thank you for being concerend but as you can see that I am fine." She responded to him.

"Well, I am going home." Steve responded to her.

As Steve walked away from her, she could not help but check out his butt. She could not help but admit that she thought that he was handsome. She almost thought that he was married and then did not see a ring on his finger.

The next morning

Steve woke up around 7am and got ready for his morning run. He was happy that the team had the morning off since of what time they got done the night before. He could not believe what Lauren had said to him. He went to go open his front door to find a note sitting on the porch. He went to open it and it said

 _Steve, I am sorry for the way that I acted last night. I am normally not like that at all. I am hoping that we can be great neighbors if it's not to late..._

 _Lauren_

Steve had to admit that was really big of Lauren to do that for him. Before he got to his run, he saw her coming back from hers. She was walking to her house. He had to smile when he was thinking about her. He had to admit that she was cute and could not wait to get to know her. Steve was kinda hoping that they could become more then friends but he did not know if that is something that she hoped to for.

Lauren watched as he left for his run and hoped one day that they could leave for their run together. Steve got back after an hour and found her leaving for the day. He smiled when she gave him a little wave which he returned.

Steve headed to work about twenty minutes later. Danny was there waiting for him.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked his friend.

"Yeah things are great." Steve said joking. He noticed that someone was in his office. "Who is in my office?"

"The governor called me, because he could not get a hold of you because for some godly reason you won't answer your phone during your run, and told me that we have a new member joining Five 0." Danny revealed to his friend.

"What is her name?" Steve asked him.

"Lauren. She just moved here about two days ago." Danny responded to his friend. "Please don't get her shot at like you did to me."

"Danny, that was six years ago. I never did that to Kono or Chin or Lori or Catherine." Steve responded to him as they saw her coming out of the office.

"It's you!" Lauren said in a loud voice.

"Yeah it is me." Steve responded to her with a smile.

"I did not know that you work here." She said to him. "Maybe some days that we can ride in together since we live next door."

"Wait you live next door from him?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah. I actually met him last night." She responded to him.

They had a wonderful first day with the team. Steve and Lauren headed home after a few hours of doing paywork. Danny smiled when he knew that they both liked each other. He just hoped that they would admit it soon.

"So I can't believe that you are now part of my team." Steve said to her as he walked over to her driveway.

"Well yeah I was surprised like you were." She responded to him.

"So how do we start being friends?" Steve asked her.

"We can start being friends right here if we want?" She responded to him.

"Yeah that sounds really great. I would love that." Steve revealed to her with a smile.

Author Note: I hope that you like this first chapter of this storyline. I was hoping to make this chapter a little long then what I did. I hope that you will check out next week's chapter of the storyline. Now during Christmas and New Years week, I will not be posting a storyline which makes this storyline in to April. I hope that you guys will check out my twitter as Carson34ff where i update all the time. I will see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. We are getting super close to Christmas. I can't wait because that means that my birthday is just around the corner. Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter.

Chapter 2

Steve was enjoying this friend stage. They got to see each other a lot more from the past couple of weeks. Steve was having such a hard time with work and knew that he wanted to make sure that she was okay. He headed over to her house to find this car that he did not recognize the car. He walked over to her house to find her opening the door.

"Who is this guy?" The man asked her. Steve could see that she tensed up and he wanted to save her from what was going on.

"He is a friend so don't hurt him." She warned him.

"Is he a cop?" the man asked her.

"yes and a SEAL." She said to him as Steve walked into the house.

"Are you okay?" He asked her trying to make eye connect so he could get a good read.

"Yeah I am fine." She lied to him hoping that he would leave. "Hey, Steve can you go to your house and I will see you later on."

"Sure." Steve said getting the message. He step out side to find her shutting the door and then he started to walk away. He was planning to call the team when he saw the man pulled Alyssa out of the house and towards his car. Steve pulled out his cell phone and texted the team the license plate and they needed to find this person really fast. Steve waited until the guy could not see him anymore to get into his truck. He was not willing to lose her. He started to follow them and he managed to find the hotel that they pulled into. Steve waited for the team to get there so they would not put her at risk.

"We need to be careful." Steve warned them.

"We will get her back so don't worry." Danny said to his friend while giving him a warm smile. He had to admit since Alyssa moved in he was a lot calmer.

They found the room that Alyssa and the man were in. Steve was relieved when he saw her. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked her

"Yes, thank you for saving me." Alyssa said to him. Steve knew that he wanted her to get her check out to make sure that she was okay which Alyssa knew that she was okay.

"You are welcome. I can promise you that I will always coming running for you." Steve said to her. He knew that he was starting to fall in love with her.

"Steve, when he was taking me, I knew that you were behind us and you would find me. I would love to know if you would come out on a date with." Alyssa said to him.

"Yes, I would love to go out on a date with you." He said with a smile.

Three weeks later

Steve was super excited for their first date. They were supposed to have their first date but many things happen where they could not have their date. Steve was at work and saw Danny a smile.

"What are you guys doing?" Steve asked his friend.

"We are taking you to where you two are going to have your first date because I can tell that you guys are playing this little game." Danny said to his friend.

"I am not playing any game. We have been working on many cases that needed our attention and that is what I am doing." Steve responded to him.

"You are lying. We haven't been having that much cases. You are just worried that the same things are going to happen that will leave you hurt but let me tell you that it is worth it and you have the right to be happy." Danny responded to him.

"Alright I will go." Steve revealed to his friend as they got ready for the date.

Steve and Alyssa both arrived at the date and gave him a small smile. They were enjoying their first date with a movie and dinner out. Steve had to admit that they were starting to fall in love with each other or at least having feelings for each other.

"So that was a good first date, what do you say about a second one?" Steve asked her.

"I say yes." She said to him.

They headed back to their houses and Alyssa hated keeping this serect from Steve but she did not how to tell him. The man that Steve met about three weeks ago. The man had been her ex-husband for the past three years after he abused her. She had a little boy with this man that she had custody of.

"Mommy, who is that guy?" her son asked.

"His name is Steve." Alyssa responded to her son. She knew that he was going to have know about her connection with that man soon.

"Mommy where is daddy?" Her son asked his mother.

"He did something that was not a good choice. You remember how I am trying to teach you about making good choices and daddy did not." Alyssa responded to him.

"I miss him." her son responded to his mother.

"I know that you do." She responded to him as she gave him a small hug and took him into the kitchen. She had a babysitter who stayed at her house during the week and promised to say that she was the mother of the little boy until she could tell Steve.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. It has been a crazy week and I decided to write this chapter on Saturday so it's all done and now I can start working on Thursday's chapter. Don't forget that there is no chapters to be posted the week of Christmas and New Years! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will see you net week for a new one. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I post updates all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this week's chapter of this storyline. Thank you all for the reviews, I hope that we get some more reviews after the holidays. For the next two weeks there will not be any updates on this storyline. I did not notice that I made a mistake with putting "Alyssa" in "Lauren". Alyssa is in my Thursday storyline.

Chapter 3

The next morning

Lauren was laying in her bed thinking about the secret that she was keeping from Steve. She knew that she needed to be honest about her son but did not know how he would take it. It was another big change in their relationship and she was not sure about how he would handle it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone knocking the door. She had a feeling that it was Steve. She got out of bed and went to answer the door. On the way down the stairs, she went to check her son to find him sound asleep. She headed downstairs and open the door to find Steve there with roses.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you. I love them." She said to him. She said as she took the flowers and headed into the kitchen with him following her.

Steve noticed the toys that were all around and saw the photos that were hanging up. It was her and a little boy.

"Who is with you in these photos?" Steve asked her.

"My son." Lauren revealed to him about to brace her self for his reaction.

"You have a son?" Steve asked her.

"Yes." She responded to him

"How old is he?" Steve asked her.

"He is about three years old. I found out that I was pregnant right after leaving his father. I left to protect him." She responded to him.

"Wow. I just need a little time to figure things out." Steve said to her before he walked out. He did not know how to react to this. He had been nothing but honest with her and she lied to him. He just thought that she would be honest with him like he was with her.

A few morning later

Steve was getting ready for when he saw her walking with her son. He was still not sure what to do with the relationship. Lauren smiled and waved at him. She walked over to him.

"Can we talk?" She asked him.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" Steve asked her. "Do you want to talk about what you are keeping from me?"

"Steve, I wanted to be honest with you about him but what would have done? Left me without getting to know me or would you have stayed?" Lauren said to him. Before he had a chance to respond, Steve's cell started to ring and she knew that he was going to leave.

Later on that day

Danny showed up to get some things from the house for Steve. She did not notice when Danny started to walk over to her.

"Hey do you have a moment to talk about Steve?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah I do." She responded to him. "What is on your mind?"

"I know that he is missing you but he is having a hard time on why you would tell him about your kid." Danny revealed to her.

"Because I did not know how he would take it and this is what I thought he would do. I don't want to lose him." Danny listen to her.

"Why don't you go talk to him? I will stay here and watch your little boy." Danny offered to her.

"Thank you." She said to him

Danny watched as she left with the things that Danny had grabbed. She got to headquarters to find Steve standing outside of headquarters. She got out of the car and headed towards him.

"Can we talk?" She asked him.

"Sure, we just finished the case and I am all wet from jumping into the lake." Steve responded to her.

"I am sorry that I did not tell you about him. I wanted to tell you the minute that I knew that you would stay with us." She said as she walked closer to him. As she got closer to him, She went up to give him a kiss.

"I want to get to know him." Steve said as they pulled apart from their kiss.

"That is fine with me." She responded to him with a small smile.

The next morning

Steve and Lauren were enjoying the morning together. Steve was watching her son. He wondered what he would be like a father figure to this little boy. He had to admit that he was beyond cute and he had to get it from her. Steve got up and went to talk to her little boy. She was hoping that the chat would go good.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I will see you in 2016 for a new chapter. I can't believe that we are almost done with the year. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I hope that you guys had a great Christmas and New Years! I will see you guys soon for the next chapter!

Author's response to reviews:

Guest: It was not so much of a break. I was working for about a full week while the oldest one was on winter break. She went back to school on Monday! :) Thank you for your review.

Aquababy58: There is more to that relationship. You will have to wait and see. Thank you for your review.

Ilse23: Thank you for your review!

Chapter 4

Steve and Lauren were enjoying their friendship. Steve wanted to start working on the next stage of their relationship but wanted to make sure that Lauren and her son was ready for this step. Steve was super busy at work and so it was hard to talk to him. He heard his phone go off. He picked up his phone and saw that it was from Lauren.

Just checking to make sure that you are okay. We both miss you. Lauren said in the text message.

I miss both of you too. I will try to stop by as soon as I can. Work has been busy. Steve responded to her in the text message

K. Just promise that you will be safe. Lauren responded to him

K, I will see you later. I got to back to work. Steve said to her.

Steve got out of his chair and headed to the main desk to find out what was going on the case. They had been working on this case for the past two days and was finally got the final part after three hours. Steve was heading to his house. He saw her car in her driveway and he smiled that he was going to have a little bit of time with her. But first, he needed to get some sleep.

The next morning

Lauren was getting ready for the day when she saw his truck. She walked over to the house and knocked on the door. She waited for him to answer the door which he does.

"hey." Steve greeted her.

"Hi." She said to him. "Did you finished the case?"

"Yeah. The governor gave us all the day off." Steve responded to her. "Do you have to work?"

"Nope. Michael is with his dad for this first week of winter break." Lauren responded to him

"So what do you want to do?" Steve said to her. He wanted to just to hang with her on his day off.

"Anything that you want to do." She responded to him

"Let's go to diamond head." Steve said to her as they headed into the house so they could get ready.

They both were hoping that they could take the next step in their relationship. They both like each other a lot and could see this grow into something new.

Steve and Lauren were about to leave the house when her cell phone goes off and it was Michael.

"Mommy!" He yelled the minute that she answer the phone. "I'm scared."

"What is wrong baby?" She said to her son as Steve heared the worry in her voice.

"Someone put me in the back of their car after they hurt daddy. He's bleeding." Michael said to his mommy. She put him on speaker so he can talk to Steve.

"Buddy, listen to me real quick. I need you tell me what you can remember." Steve said to her son.

"daddy and I were playing and this man came into-" Michael started to say before he stopped.

"How did you get that phone?!" The man yelled to him before taking his phone to his ear.

Steve had pulled over so he could take the phone off of speaker.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but you took my girlfriend's kid and if you hurt him, I will hunt you down and kill you." Steve warned the man. Lauren could not believe what he had just called her. She loved the sound of being called his girlfriend.

"Good luck." the man said before he hung up the phone. Steve knew that they had 48 hours and took Lauren to work.

"Are you sure that you can find him?" Lauren asked him.

"Yes, I can. You just need to believe in me. I will find the person that did this and make them pay." Steve responded to her.

"I think that I know the first person to look into this." She responded to him.

"Who?" Steve asked to her.

"His uncle." she responded to him.

"I will look into it. I just need to make sure that you are safe." Steve revealed to her. "I will find him."

"I know. I am just worried about him. They called me about his dad. He passed away. I really hoped that it was not his brother." Lauren responded to him.

"I know." Steve responded to her.

"Did you meant it when you called me your girlfriend?" She asked him

"Yeah, I did." Steve revealed to her.

"So does this mean what I think it means?" She said to him.

"We need to find your son before we decided to do about us." Steve responded to her.

It had been two hours since her son went missing. Steve and the rest of the team finally got a lead where he could at. They took down the man that took her son. Steve and Danny finally reunited the mother with her child.

"Thank you so much for saving him." Lauren said to him with a smile.

"You are welcome." Steve responded as Lauren gave him a small kiss.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please make sure that you review this chapter and follow this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I feel that I just posted chapter four and now it's time to write chapter 5! I hope that you guys like it. I have been working for the past seven days and I still have two more days or well three more days.

Author's reviews:

Guest: Not yet. It was just a kiss. There will be more to their relationship before their first date! Thank you for your review on chapter 4.

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since their first kiss and Steve did not know what the stage of their relationship was going. He knew that he wanted to have something more with her but just did not know what she wanted to do. Steve walked into headquarters to find Danny working on some paperwork.

"Hey bud, how was your night with Lauren and Michael?" Danny asked his friend.

"It was pretty good. It seems like Lauren and I are just in that stage after you have your first kiss and then don't know what to do." Steve said to him.

"Have you talk to her about it?" Danny asked his friend.

"Not really. I don't want to push her into something that she might not want." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Steve, you guys have been dancing around your feelings for the past few days or weeks and nothing has gotten done." Danny said.

"I know. She is really great girl and mother to her son." Steve responded to him. The boys did not know that Lauren was walking into the room.

"Hey guys, what are you guys talking about?" Lauren revealed to her presence.

"Hey you." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small smile. "What is going on?"

"I was hoping that you and I can go somewhere for lunch." She suggested to him

"Yeah that sounds great. I am sure that the team can cover for both me and Danny." Steve responded to her.

"It was not meant for me." Danny responded to him as Steve had noticed the look that he earned from Lauren.

"I know and I was just kidding about it. Can you managed to cover for me?" Steve asked his friend.

"I am sure that we can managed to do without you for a few hours." Danny responded to him

Steve and Lauren headed to go find a place for lunch. They both were afaid about their relationship or what ever it was. Steve knew that he wanted to admit his feelings for her but hoped that she wanted to do it.

Lauren was sitting in the passenager seat as Steve drove to the place that they were going to eat. Lauren knew that she wanted to talk to him about she felt about their relationship. She just hoped that he felt the same way as she did.

They finally got there and went to sit down. Lauren was sitting across from Steve.

"So the reason that I wanted to go to lunch is to see where we are going with this fliration that we have been doing." Steve said to her.

"Me too. I missed you so much for the past two weeks." She said to him.

"I know. I have been really busy with the cases and haven't gotten a chance to be with you and Michael. I was not sure how to react after the kiss." Steve responded to her.

"Maybe we should try to have a relationship with each other." Lauren suggested to her friend.

"Yeah I think that we should try a relationship between the two of us." Steve said to her.

Steve and Lauren enjoyed their lunch together before Steve had to go back to work. She dropped him off.

"I will see you when I get" Steve said to her before giving her a small kiss.

"Alright, I will see you then. Are you coming to my house and hanging out with me and Michael?" She asked him.

"It just depends if I get off early enough." Steve responded to her. "I have to get back to work."

"Okay." She said to him as she got into her car.

Steve walked back into the headquarters to find Danny and Chin waiting for them with a small smile.

"Oh did you guys start your relationship?" Danny asked his friend.

"Yeah we did admit our feelings but I am not ready about talking about our relationship." Steve denied the relationship because it was brand new.

"Alright." Danny said to his friend. He knew that his friend was lying about the relationship because he seems happy and he knew that Lauren keeps him happy.

One month later

Steve and Lauren were enjoying their new relationship. They had decided to wait for another month before telling the truth. Both Steve and Lauren did not like lying to Danny or the rest of the team but they wanted to make sure. Steve had been spending time with Lauren and Michael. This morning they were called on a case which lead them to a bomber. They managed to track him down to the warehouse to find it was lit to blow. The boys did not see the bombs until they were in the middle of the warehouse.

"Something is not right. Where could this guy be?" Steve said as they started to look around.

Danny had noticed the bomb and knew that they might not get out in time but they had to try.

"Steve, we need to get out of here now!" Danny yelled right before the bomb goes off and the building goes down.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I know that tomorrow's chapter of Come back to me part 5 is going to be late. I have been working for the past week and half so I haven't gotten any writing done. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time expect for this week. I have been really busy.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: It is time for the 6th chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that we are on chapter 6. I have gone through it and changed the beginning about six times!

Response to reviews:

Guest: You will have to wait and see. Thank you for your review!

Ilse23: Thank you for your review. You will have to wait and see what happens.

Chapter 6

Steve and Danny knew that there was no way that they were going out. Steve managed to find a spot for him and Danny to be safe or close to it.

"Are we sure that we are going to get out of here?" Danny asked his friend.

"We are going to figure out and then hopefully get out of here. We just need to trust each other to get out." Steve tried to reassure his friend.

The bomb went off and they managed to get out of the room. Steve and Danny were trying to find a way out of there.

Meanwhile, Lauren had heard about what happen at the warehouse. She had dropped Michael off at Steve's sister's house. Mary knew that Lauren wanted to make sure that he was okay so she did not tease her.

"Just give my brother a hug for me." Mary said to her brother's girl. She just wanted to make sure that he was okay.

Lauren managed to get there in about twenty minutes to find Grover and Chin there.

"Hey it's going to be okay." Chin said to her.

"I know. I just hope that they are okay." Lauren said to him.

Steve and Danny were trying to make it through the area looking for a way out. Steve knew that they needed to get the person that did this and take them down. Steve noticed when Danny had slowed down. He knew that his friend was having a hard time with being afraid of small spaces.

Chin and Kono were trying to find out what was the safest spot to go in to get the boys. They had finally found a way in while Lauren was sitting in Chin's car. Lauren had been looking around and saw that there was a man that was smiling and look like he had something in his hand. She got out of the car and walked over to Chin and Kono.

"Hey, Chin." She said trying to get his attention.

"Hey what is going on?" Chin asked her

"There is man that is smiling over there with something in his hand." She said as he looked over to find the man that they were looking forward. Kono stayed while the boys started to run after that man.

Steve and Danny were starting to get some lead way with finding a small way. They had to be careful because the building was very tight. Danny needed a lot of breaks which meant Steve was working by himself for a while of it.

It was around midnight when they finally got of there. Steve smiled when he saw Lauren standing there. He ran over to her and gave her a small kiss. He did not care that the team would figure out that they were together. He was just happy to be out of there.

"Steve, we finally got the man that is responsible for this." Chin said to him as the paramedics pulled him and Danny to get check out. Both boys were cleared and told to get some rest. Lauren walked back over to him.

"I am glad that you both are okay. I was so worried that I was going to lose you." Lauren said to him with a smile.

"Listen to me, it is going to take a lot for you to lose me. Just trust me on that." Steve responded to her. "Where is Michael?"

"He is over at your sister." She said to him.

"Okay, we can called Mary on the way there to pick him up." Steve said as they walked to her car. His truck was at headquarters and so he would just have Danny come and get him in the morning.

They headed to his sister's house and went inside to get her son. Michael was really happy to see Steve and gave him a big hug.

Steve and Lauren headed back to his house with her son. Steve knew that with the bombing case reformed that he wanted to be them this weekend and if possible future with them forever.

Lauren was helping Michael get ready for bed. Steve had managed to head upstairs without them noticing. He heard Lauren and Michael talking. It was so cute.

"Mommy, do you love Steve?" Michael asked her. Steve did not know what her answer would be. He did not know what his answer would be either.

"Baby, that is something for me and Steve to talk about." Lauren said to her son. Steve was hoping for an answer but she was right. It was an answer for him and Lauren to have privately.

"But I already love him I want him to be my daddy." Michael said to her as Steve smiled when he heard that. He loved that little boy more than anything besides Lauren. He just knew that he had to admit it to her.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I am sorry that this chapter was a little bit late but I was super busy with work yesterday. I will hopefully update next week's chapter on time. Do you think that she loves Steve? I hope that you guys are following me on twitter where I post updates on all the storylines and live tweet Friday's show. I hope that you guys will join me on twitter as Carson34ff. Please make sure that you leave a review and stay tune for next week.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I would have this chapter posted earlier today but last night I chose some much needed sleep. I can't believe that next week is the start of February!

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: Thank you for your review. We are just going to have to wait and see.

Guest: We will have to wait and see. Thank you for your review.

Ilse23: Thank you for your review.

Chapter 7

Lauren could not say that she was not surprise that her son wanted Steve to adopt him but she did not know how she felt about it because then he would be in their lives forever. She knew that she needed to talk to Steve about it. She finished getting her son ready for bed. She headed downstairs to clean up the mess that was made today. She could not believe that Steve had been a bombing just a few hours ago and that had scared her a lot. She always wanted to make sure that he was okay. She was so deep in thought that she did not heard a knock. She finally snap out of her thoughts and walked over to the door. She opened the door and gave him a small smile.

"Hey you. Are you feeling better?" She asked him.

"Yeah I am feeling a lot better. Thank you." Steve responded to her.

"Will you come in? I need to talk to you about Michael and what he just said a few minutes ago." She revealed to him with a smile.

"Okay." Steve said as he walked into the house. They sat down on the couch. "So what did he say?"

"He wants you to adopt him. He is starting to love you like a father." She revealed to him.

"Oh wow, I love that the little guy like he was my own. But what do you want?" Steve asked her. He was not sure how they would move on after this. Adoption is a big step and knew that he would be in their lives forever. It was something that he was wanting but wasn't sure how he was going to get it.

"I don't know what we want to do it. I know my son and he loves you." She responded to him.

"What about you?" Steve asked her

"We are still working on our feelings." She responded to him.

"Okay. Let me think about it." Steve said as he gave her a small kiss. Truth be told that he was a little upset about it. He knew that his feelings were getting stronger by the day.

Steve headed home after about two hours at Lauren's house. He was still not clear to go to work which was hard for him. He asked her if he could take Michael to daycare in the morning since she had to go to work which was fine by her.

The next morning came early for both of them. Michael was super excited that Steve was taking him to daycare for the day while Lauren got ready for work. Steve loaded Michael in to his truck before he got into the truck.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked Michael.

"Yeah." He said excited.

"Mommy and I talked about something that was very important." Steve said to him. "You said something to mommy that you want me to adopt you. Is that something that you want buddy?"

"Yep. I know that mommy loves you." He responded to him.

"Did mommy tell you?" Steve asked him.

"Yep." he responded to him.

Steve finally got to the daycare and check Michael in. He told them that either Lauren or himself would come and get Michael.

It was almost the end of the day, Lauren had a very pack day. Steve had texted right after he dropped Michael off of daycare. Lauren was about to get out of the work for the day. Lauren watched as a man came into the work place with a gun. She could not believe that this is happening. Lauren had pulled out her phone and texted Danny

My work is in trouble! A man came in with a gun! I need help! Don't text back. Just call Steve, He knows where I work.

After the moment that Danny got the text from Lauren, he knew that it was not good. He ran into the office to where both Kono and Chin were at.

"We need to go." Danny said to them.

"Okay, Let's go. Where are we going?" Chin asked him.

"We need to go because Lauren is in a hostage sitituiation at her work. I have to call Steve on the way there to find out where we are going." Danny said as he dialed Steve's number.

"Steve, what is Lauren's work address?" Danny asked his friend.

Steve gave him the address and knew that there was something wrong. Steve knew that he needed to be there at her work. He also knew that he needed to go get Michael. He was planning to take him to Lauren's work before the news about what happen so he decided to go get him and take him to Mary's house so she could watch him.

He got to Lauren's work right before it was too late. Steve was worried about her from the time that he left his house. He just hoped that she was going to be okay.

" Steve you can't be here." Danny told him.

"I know but I need to make sure that she is okay." Steve responded to him.

Right before Danny got a chance to say anything more, there was an explosion!

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and make sure that you leave a review. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys tomorrow for a new chapter for Come back to me part 5. I am can't believe that February is just one week away.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I missed you all last week since I decided at the last moment to take a small break from fanfiction. I can't believe that we are almost at 20 reviews on this storyline.

Author's response to reviews:

Ilse23: Thank you for your review. Sorry about the late chapter by a week. I was a little busy with work and other things around my house which left me little time to write.

Aquababy58: Thank you for your review. I saw that you restarted using your account. Maybe you should start writing some fanfic for others to enjoy!

Chapter 8

Steve woke up after the bomb went off to find that there was a lot of smoke. He knew that they needed to get Lauren out of there as fast as they could. Steve walked over there to the front door and went to open it only to get stopped by Danny yet again.

"Danny, you need to let go of me. I need to get in there." Steve said to him with a small tone telling Danny not to mess with him.

"Steve what about Lauren? What happens if she makes it out only to find that you went in there to get her and get killed. She could never live with herself if something happen to you because of her. She loves you." Danny pleaded with his friend.

"Fine, I know that you are trying to protect me but I need to make sure that she is okay." Steve said to his friend. Steve did not want to admit that his friend was right because that is his stubborn side.

"I know and I want to make sure that she is okay too but we need to wait a little bit longer." Danny responded to his friend.

"I know that you want to wait but I can't. I need to know that she is okay." Steve argued with his friend. "I am going in."

"Then I am going in with you." Danny responded to his friend. He knew that if Lauren got out and found out that he had let Steve go in there without him. She would hurt him.

Danny and Steve started to look at where Lauren should have been they walked into the building.

"Lauren!" Steve yelled for her.

Lauren woke up to hear her name being yelled by Steve. She tried to move but could not.

"Someone help me!" Lauren yelled someone to help. She was hoping that she could see Steve and her little boy again.

Steve and Danny were searching when they heard Lauren's screams. Steve and Danny rushed where they could hear her.

"Lauren, hold on. We are coming for you right now." Steve said to her hoping that she could hear him.

She was stuck in a closet door which the beam got stuck in front of it.

"Please someone help me!" Lauren yelled for some help since she did not heard Steve or Danny yelling for her to calm down.

Steve and Danny could not move the beam at all and so they knew that they were going to need some help.

"Danny, you need to go get some one to help us get her out." Steve said to his friend.

"alright, I will be right back." Danny said right before leaving the office. He came back after a few minutes with a few more guys.

They were finally able to move the beam. Steve was able to open the door. He rushed over to Lauren's side.

"We are going to need some help in here!" Danny yelled for someone. He could see that Lauren was hurt pretty bad and Steve was trying to tend to her.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Steve said to her.

They finally got Lauren stable enough to get her out of the room. Danny could tell that they were not going to get Steve away from her.

Lauren was taken into the surgey and Steve waited in the waiting room. Danny went to go pick up Lauren's little boy so she could see them when she woke up. The boys got back right as Steve was getting an update with Lauren and it was not a good one.

"Uncle Steve, where is my mommy?" Michael asked him as he saw Steve start to cry.

"She had to get something fixed buddy. She is going to be okay. She is just going to be in here for a few weeks." Steve said to her little boy. "While mommy is here, you are going to be staying at my house."

"So we get to have a sleepover?" Michael asked him.

"Yeah buddy." Steve said to him. "Uncle Chin is going to take you over to play for a little bit while I talked to uncle Danny."

Michael went over to Chin and they went for their play time. Danny knew that something bad happen to Lauren.

"So what is going on?" Danny asked him

"Lauren was pregnant before this and either of us knew. She lost the baby. How am I going to tell her that?" Steve asked his friend.

"Wow that is surprising." Danny said to his friend.

"There is more than that. She is in a coma and the doctors don't know when she is going to wake up" Steve responded to him.

Steve had been sitting at Lauren's hospital room. He was hoping that she would wake up soon. He was not looking forward to telling her about the baby.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter of this storyline. I am super sorry for last week's not posting. I need a little break of writing. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys soon for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I was trying to get this done yesterday but the oldest one had no school! :) Next week, it should be all done! :) I hope that you all had a great Valentine's day!

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: You will find out in the upcoming chapters. Thank you for your review!

Guest: I know, I did not have this originally turn out this way. It just happen. Thank you for your review.

SweetKittyCat: I love your name. We had a cat name KittyCat and we called her sassy and boy was she sassy! Thank you for your review!

Chapter 9

Steve returned to his house to find Michael and Danny sitting on his couch. He was so thankful for his best friend and how he was always there for them. Valentine's day was just a week away and Steve hoped that Lauren would wake up in time for it. It was supposed to be their first Valentine's day as a couple. He was clearly not expecting this.

"Did mommy wake up?" Michael asked Steve.

"Not yet buddy. She will wake up soon." Steve said to him. He hated not being sure about if she was going to wake up or not. It felt that he was lying to Michael since they did not know what was going to happen to Lauren.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked him.

"Yes buddy." Steve said to him. He had to admit that he was unsure on how Michael was going to react about his mom being a coma and that they did not know when she was going to wake up.

Danny left the house to give both Steve and Michael some time alone. Danny knew that this was hard on Steve and then to add in Michael was extremely hard for him. Danny had made sure to tell his friend that he was there for him.

Five days before Valentine's day

Steve was still having a hard time being a somewhat father figure to Michael. He could tell that Michael missed his mom and Steve had to admit that he was missing her too. He did not know if she was going to wake up or not. After work, he went to see her. He had managed to get her some flowers for her room.

"Hey Lauren, I want to make sure that you have a good update on Michael and how things are going with him." Steve said as he sat down in the chair. "He's awesome and staying at my house. I'm getting a glimpse of what it would be like if we are going to be a family one day."

Steve was in the middle of taking when she started to move her hand. He hadn't noticed until she had opened her eyes.

"Hey beautiful. I am going to get your doctor and be right back." Steve responded to her as he stood up and walked away from her room.

Steve was gone for no more than two minutes when he came back in with the doctor. Steve was saddened to hear that some coma patients have moments where they wake up and go back to their comas.

The next morning

Steve headed into work to find the governor waiting for him in his office. Steve walked in there to find out what the governor wanted.

"What is going on?" Steve asked his boss.

"I heard about your girlfriend, commander. I was a little surprised that you are here and not at the hospital with her." The governor said to Steve.

"Sir, she's currently in a coma and the doctors know to call me if there is something going on with her." Steve responded to his boss.

Steve watched as the governor left the office. He knew that Danny had told him about Lauren. He walked out of the office right as his cell phone started to ring and it was the hospital.

Steve couldn't get there fast enough. He was so worried about her. He barely got in the parking lot when he turned off the engine and opened the door. Steve rushed into her hospital room and found her wide awake.

"Oh thank god that you are awake. You had us all worried about you." Steve revealed to her with a smile. He was so happy that she was awake that he didn't even notice her facial expressions of him.

"Excuse me but who are you?" She asked him.

"I'm Steve. Your boyfriend." Steve said to her. He really didn't understand what was going on with her but it made him worried about her. "Do you not remember who I am?"

"Not really." She responded to him.

"Do you remember your son?" Steve asked her hoping that he wouldn't have to tell Michael that his mom didn't remember who he was.

"I have a son?" She asked him. Steve looked out the corner of his eyes to find that Danny had brought in Michael.

"Yes, you do." Steve said as he moved his hand to get Danny to stop where he was. "Can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure." She responded to him.

Lauren watched him as she walked out of the room. She was surprised by how he was answering her questions.

Steve watched her as he walked over to Danny and Michael. Michael knew his mommy was awake and didn't give Steve a chance to tell him what was going on with his mom. Steve noticed that Michael had closed the door. Michael opened the door about five minutes later and was crying. Michael ran over to him.

"She doesn't remember who I am!" Michael said as he wrapped his arms around Steve.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter. What do you think of it? Could she be faking this? What happened in that five minutes with her and Michael? Find out next week to find out what happened with them. Thank you all for reading this chapter and make sure that you leave a review. I hope that you will follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I will be live tweeting this Friday!


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter of The girl next door. If you read "Happy ever after", then you will be happy to know that I finally updated it. I can't believe that it's time for part two of the Valentine's day special! The answers of what cause Michael to cry and if his mother is faking it. You will find out in this chapter!

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: I know, I am such an evil person. All will be reveal really soon. Thank you for your review.

Guest: Thank you for your review. I did not mean to write this chapter the way that it was written.

Guest: It will be reveal really soon. Thank you for your review.

Ilse23: She'll find out about the baby soon. It was so heartbreaking to write. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 10

"Michael, listen to me. It's going to be okay. Mommy is going to be okay." Steve said to him. "You are going to stay at my house until mommy is better."

"okay." Michael said to him.

Steve knew that this was hard for Michael. He knew that he wanted to find out what happen between Michael and Lauren. Steve had Danny take Michael to his house and spend some time with him. Steve knew that he wanted to talk with her about what happen with Michael. He walked into her room.

"Hi." She said to him

"Hi." Steve responded to her.

"Is Michael okay?" She asked him.

"Oh so you are concern about him after you upset him." Steve revealed to her .

"It was accident to upset him. I know that he is a little boy who just wants his mom. " Lauren said to him.

"I know that you don't remember who you are but to put your child in the tears is beyond my belief. All he wants is his mom that is it." Steve responded to her.

"I know and I am sorry, I feel really bad about it. Will you please bring him tomorrow so I can say that I am sorry?" Lauren asked him.

"Okay." Steve responded to him

Two months later

Lauren was getting better every day and Steve was hopeful about telling her about the baby. He did not want to tell her when she did not remember who he was. It was hard not to tell her about the baby but knew that it was best for her.

Steve was at work and was worried about telling her that they had lost the baby that he did not know that she was pregnant with.

"Steve, maybe you should go home and be with Lauren and Michael." Danny said to his friend.

"Yeah, do you think that you guys can handle this?" Steve asked his friend.

"Yeah. Just go be with your family." Danny responded to him.

Steve got ready to go to home. Steve was worried the whole way home. He and Lauren was growing closer everyday and he felt that they were closer then before. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the truck. He walked over to his house to find her sitting outside by the beach. She was watching Michael play with his trucks.

He walked around the backyard and gave them a smile. He sat down next to them.

"Hey you." Lauren greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey. So I need to talk to you." Steve said to her.

"Sure what about?" Lauren responded to him.

"So before your accident, You were pregnant with our baby. I did not know and I don't know if you knew that you were pregnant but you lost the baby." Steve revealed to her.

"What? Are you serious?" Lauren asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, babe. I know that this is hard that you were pregnant but then lost the baby. Just know that I am here for you." Steve responded to her.

"I need to go." Lauren responded to him. She stood up and walked away from him. She ran over to the house. She could not believe what was going on. She lost the baby.

One week later

Steve could not believe that Lauren was shutting him out for about a week. He had seen her about a few days ago. Steve knew that he wanted to find out what was going on with her. He walked over to her house and knocked on the door.

"Hello." Michael said as he opened the door.

"Hey buddy." Steve said to Michael. "Is mommy there?"

"Yeah but she is still upset." Michael responded to him.

Lauren finally came to the front door after a few minutes. Michael gave his mom a hug before walking to play his game.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lauren asked him.

"I came to find out what is going on with you. I miss you and Michael." Steve responded to her.

"I know and I miss you too. I know that Michael is missing you too. " Lauren responded to him.

"Maybe we can go out on a date soon." Steve responded to her.

"Yeah it will soon." Lauren responded to him as she gave a smile. Steve really missed that smile. "I need to tell you something, I remember."

"Remember what?" Steve asked her.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. I will see you guys next week. We have about ten more chapters left this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Please make sure that you leave a review. Could there be another cliffhanger?


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of "The girl next door". I can't believe today's the first day of March. We have eight more chapters until the new storyline starts. I need to start working on a new storyline. I am super proud of this new chapter!

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: I have a lot plan in the next nine chapters that I needed to fast-forward time a little bit. Thank you for your review.

Guest: Will do. Thank you for your review.

ilse23: You will find out soon. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 11

Steve hoped that the news that Lauren wanted to share was good. He never knew because she did not like to share her feelings since the accident.

"What do you remember?" Steve asked her again.

"I remember our relationship and Michael." She responded to him.

Steve could not believe it, she had remembered the accident. The doctor had told them that there was a chance that she would not remember what happened between them.

"Steve, are you okay?" Lauren asked him.

"Yeah, I am fine. Better than fine, I am prefect. I am so happy that you remember our relationship and now we can start building on that." Steve responded to her.

"How? I lost our baby. " Lauren responded to him.

"Babe, listen to me. I know that we lost our baby but it's going to be okay. What we have can survive this. You just need to trust us and our love." Steve responded to her with a smile trying to reassure her that everything was okay between them. He wanted her and Michael here.

Steve and Lauren spent the rest of the day together with Michael. Michael wanted to go swim in the water with Steve. Lauren smiled as she saw her son played with Steve. It was so hard to think that the baby that was theirs is gone. It was time for bed and Steve tucked the little boy in for the night. Lauren had let her son spent the night at Steve's while she went back to her house.

"Good night buddy. " Steve said as he tucked him in.

"Steve, does mommy still love you?" Michael asked him.

"I am pretty sure buddy that mommy still loves me." Steve responded to him

"Will you guys break up?" Michael asked him.

"I don't think so buddy. We will work things out. You need to go to sleep and I will see you in the morning." Steve said as he gave him a small kiss on the forehead and went out of the bedroom.

Steve walked into his bedroom and got ready for bed. He went outside on the porch. He just wanted to solve whatever was going on. He knew that she thought that he hated her for losing the baby that neither of them knew about. Steve knew that he needed to talk to her about it.

The next morning

Steve walked into the kitchen before Michael woke up. He was super nervous about when Lauren would come over to the house. Lauren finally came into the house. Steve gave her a small smile.

"Hey, good morning." Steve revealed to her with a smile.

" Hey, how did he sleep?" Lauren asked him

"He slept really good." Steve responded to her.

"That's good. Thank you for letting him stay the night. I know how much he loves you." Lauren responded to him.

"I love him just as much. I would do anything for him." Steve responded to her.

"Steve, it will not happen again. I am taking my son as we are over now." Lauren said as she walked upstairs to get Michael. Steve was shocked by her declaration. He did not want to break up with her. He wanted to be with her and Michael. Steve just sat down and waited for Lauren and Michael to come down the stairs. He could hear Lauren telling Michael about the breakup and he could not believe it. He could tell that Michael was crying. He also felt Michael come running into his arms.

"It's going to be okay buddy." Steve said to him.

"How do you know that?" Michael responded to him as Lauren came down the stairs.

"You can't make false promises to him." Lauren said to him.

"I am not." Steve responded to her as he watched her and Michael get ready to go out that door for good. He had just lost his family forever.

After sitting there for about an hour, Steve's cell phone started to ring. He figured that it was a case so he picked up the phone.

"I will be right there." Steve said right before he hanged up. He knew that he had to meet Danny at headquarters. Steve got to work to find Danny waiting for him. He knew that Danny would not understand what was going on with him and Lauren.

"Hey Danny. Let's go" Steve said to his friend. He was saying it in a way that Danny could tell that something was wrong but also wanted to give his friend some space to come him and talk it out.

Lauren walked into the house with a very upset Michael. She knew that this would be hard for her son but did not think that it would be this hard. She knew that it was going to take time for them to all heal and this is the way that she thought would be best. She thought that Steve hated her for losing their baby and decided to break it up.

Later that night

Lauren saw Steve finally pulling into his driveway. She was happy that he was okay until she saw a flash of light coming from his house.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. How did you like this week's chapter? There will be a lot more events happening for the next eight weeks. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. Steve will be in this chapter a little bit however Danny will be in the chapter for the rest of it.

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: Yes I know this storyline is getting weirder and weirder by the chapter. I have a point to this storyline. Steve and Lauren will have a lot going on. We are trying to add some drama in this storyline. Thank you for your review.

Guest: I am going through what happen between her and Steve. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 12

The minute that she saw the flash, she ran out of her house and headed to her ex's house.

"Steve, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah I am fine. Why do you think that you can just come into my house?" Steve asked her. He was a little upset that she was in his house without his premission.

"Because I wanted to make sure that you were okay." She said to him. She was really upset by the way that he was acting and did not want this to turn into a fight. "Well, I am going to go."

"good." Steve said to her before walking out of the house.

The next morning

Lauren woke up the next morning and took Michael to school. She wished that he would just understand why she did it. She came back after dropping her son off at school. Lauren walked into the kitchen and opened the drawer where she was keeping the note. The blackmailer threated to revealed to Steve what she did before her relationship with Michael's dad and Steve. She did not wanted him to look at her any different. She really did miss him and want him back. She heard her doorbell ringing and so she put the paper back in her drawer to go to the door. She opened to find that it was Danny there.

"Hey Danny, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Danny asked her.

"Sure." She responded to him as she moved out of the way so they could talk about it. She looked over to see that Steve was not home. She walked into the kitchen to find Danny sitting there. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No I am good." Danny responded to her.

"So why are you here?" She asked him.

"I want to talk about what happen between you and Steve. You guys were prefect together." Danny responded to her.

"Yeah I know. There is something else going on. I need to show you something and promise me that you will not tell him." She said to him as she pulled it out of the drawer.

"I won't tell him unless I see that it's nessecary for him to know. You know that he wants to make sure that you are safe." Danny responded to her.

"I know he does and that is what I love about him. I really did not want to break up with him but I did not have a choice." She said as she showed it to him.

"What does this guy know about this?" Danny responded to her.

"He knows about my past." She responded to him.

"And this is why you dumped Steve over it?" Danny asked to her.

"Yes. I did not want Steve to find out and look at me any different then the way he does now. I just did not want to lose him in that way so I broke my heart and his heart." She responded to him right as the door bell rang again.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" Danny asked her.

"No." She said to him. "Please just stay here? I am going to find out who it is."

"Alright." Danny responded to her.

She walked over to the door and opened it. She was handed something but Danny could not see what it was. He heard her close the door and walked back to the kitchen. She handed it to Danny so he could opened it.

"Look at these slutty photos, I am sure that the commander would not be so please to see you in these." Danny read it out to her. "That is it. I am calling Steve"

"Please no. Let me handle this." Lauren responded to him.

"Lauren, this guy could be dangerous for you and Michael. Let me call Steve about this. He has the right to know." Danny pleaded with her.

Lauren sat there right as Danny walked out the room to called Steve. Danny was gone for a few minutes before coming back in.

"Alright he is on the way. You just need to tell him the truth." Danny said to her.

"Alright." Lauren said as she sat down. She was worried about what he was going to say. This was a big deal and could ruin their relationship for good which is the last thing that she wanted. She heard her door bell ring again and Danny went to get it. Danny walked into the room with Steve.

"So you want to tell me what is going on?" Steve asked her before he saw the note and the pictures on the counter. He could not believe what he was seeing. "I need a moment."

Steve walked out to the backyard while leaving Lauren in tears. Steve thought that she would have trusted him with something like this. Danny followed his friend after seeing what was going through Lauren's mind.

"Hey you need to go back in there and tell her that everything is going to be okay." Danny said to him.

"How can I when I don't even know that?" Steve asked his friend.

Author Note: Oh Wow! I could not wait another week to post this chapter and I am sure that you are thinking double chapters. I hope that you like this new chapter and I will see you next week. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: I know that I need to write NCIS:LA still but life is getting in the way so NCIS:LA might have to wait until the weekend! Please make sure that you turn into my twitter which will be in the final part of this chapter.

Aquababy58: I wasn't sure about how I was going to write. I know that there was a lot of confustion about why she broke up with him. It was either that she was blaming herself or there was something more going on. I had a sick child this week so it's messing with my writing schedule. I am just hoping to have this chapter done before midnight. Thank you for your review.

50fanofmcgarrett: Aw thank you for your sweet review. I can't believe that Easter is coming. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 13

Previously on "The Girl next door"

Steve walked out to the backyard while leaving Lauren in tears. Steve thought that she would have trusted him with something like this. Danny followed his friend after seeing what was going through Lauren's mind.

"Hey you need to go back in there and tell her that everything is going to be okay." Danny said to him.

"How can I when I don't even know that?" Steve asked his friend.

"because I know that you love her and she loves you." Danny responded to him

"I love her more than anything but I don't like the fact that she lied to me about this." Steve responded to him. "She could have told me about her past. I would have acceptted it if she had given me the chance."

"I know that you would have but she is coming to you now with what is going on." Danny said to him.

Lauren had made her way into her bedroom and sat on the bed. She knew that she had made a mistake by not trusting him. He had never given her a reason why not she could not trust him. She had buried herself in her blankets and just laid there for what seem like a while. She did not heard Steve come into her room and climbed into bed with her.

"Hey it's going to be okay." Steve revealed to her with a small smile. She could tell that he was really not there for their relationship.

"With us or just until this is over?" Lauren asked him.

"Lauren, truth be told that you broke my heart with what you did. I never gave you a reason not to trust me and you left me in the dark." Steve said to her when he finally got her to look at him.

"I am sorry about doing that. I just did not want you to hate me after finding out what I did." She said to him as her doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Steve asked her.

"No I am not." She said as she got out of bed. Steve and Danny managed to get out of sight so she could answer the door. It was another man that had an envelope. Danny moved out of the spot that he was and grabbed the man inside and made him sit.

"So you are going to tell me everything that you know about the person that is threatening my partner's relationship with Lauren?" Danny said as Lauren walked over to Steve.

"I can't tell you about the person that hired me because I am the one that hired me. I was one of Lauren's people that she used before she came into town." The man said to them.

"That's it you are under arrested." Steve revealed to the man. Lauren could not believe that she did not remember the man that was sitting in her house. She watched as Danny arrested him and take him away. "It's all over."

"Not even close. I want to know what he was saying through his blackmail photos. What did you do?" Steve asked her.

"I was asked to model for his friends and they all took turns by raping me. I married one of the guys because he was the father of Michael. I have tried to put this part of me in the past by moving on." Lauren revealed to him.

"What happen to you is not your fault. It's his fault that you got pregnant with one of the guys. I would not have left you because I know that you are a good person and I want you and Michael in my life." Steve responded to her. "But you need to work on trusting me."

"I know and I am sorry." She said to him as he gave her a small smile. "I want us to get back together."

"I know Lauren so do I but you need to trust me." Steve responded to her with a smile.

Five weeks later

Steve and Lauren had been working on the trust issues that Lauren was having. He had managed to convince Danny to watch Michael for him and Lauren. Lauren had decided to let Steve adopted her son and he agree to it. She was so happy when he was adopting her son. Steve and Danny were called away on a case and she had not heard anything from him from the past 48 hours. She knew that it was not like him to not let her know that he was okay. She called Steve's cell phone and there was no answer. She called Danny's cell phone and there was no answer. She was starting to get really worried about him. Lauren heard her phone go off and she went to see what it is.

"I hope that you said goodbye to your prince two days ago because he won't be coming back to you, my daughter."

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. It has been very crazy for the past couple of weeks with work and what not. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: I hope that you guys had a great week. I made some changes to this account where I am down to three storylines with two on the side!

Author's response to reviews:

50fanofmcgarrett: Thank you for your review on the last chapter.

Aquababy58: Thank you for your review. There will be some more about Lauren's father in this chapter.

Aquababy58: I watch the kids. I don't have babies yet. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 14

Lauren could not believe that they had been through a lot in the past few weeks and they were still going through it. She really hoped that what her father had said was not true that Steve was okay. She dialed Chin's number and after five rings he finally answered it.

"Hey Lauren, what is going on?" Chin asked her.

"Have you heard from Steve?" Lauren asked him.

"Yeah. He is still here in the office. You want to talk to him?" Chin responded to her. He could heard her sigh when she knew that he was safe.

"Sure." She responded to him.

"Just give me a few minutes." Chin responded to her as he got out of the chair and walked over to Steve's office. "hey Steve, Lauren's on the phone."

"Okay." Steve said as Chin gave him the phone and left the room. "babe, what's wrong? Why did you not call me?"

"I tried and there was no answer and then I got a message from my father." She revealed to him.

"What did it say?" Steve asked her.

"Hold on, Let me put you on speaker and then I will read it to you. He said "I hope that you said goodbye to your prince two days ago because he won't be coming back to you, my daughter". Steve I was so scared." Lauren responded to him.

"Don't worry, I am leaving work right now with Grover and Danny. I will have them follow me home." Steve responded to her.

"I love you please be safe." She responded to him.

"I will be babe. I love you too." Steve revealed to her.

Steve knew that he needed to find Lauren's father and find out why he sent that text message to Lauren. He walked to each of their offices to have them come out there.

"So what is going on?" Danny asked his friend.

"Lauren got a really weird message from her father saying that he kidnapped me and she would not see me again." Steve responded to him.

"Grover and myself can follow you home to make sure that you are safe." Danny revealed to him.

"Thank you." Steve responded to them. "I am going to get the number from Lauren's phone and then text it to Kono so that way we can trace the number."

Steve, Grover and Danny left the headquarters to find that there was someone sitting in the truck bed. Steve walked over there with the boys in tow. Steve got closer to find that it was Lauren's brother.

"Why is your dad here?" Steve asked him after a few minutes of small talk. Lauren's brother was only 18 and Steve trusted him.

"Because he wants to see Lauren pay for taking Michael away from our family. My dad wants Michael back and he wants Lauren out of the way." her brother responded to him.

"So my team needs to protect Lauren and Michael from another thing so be it. Tell your dad, I will make sure that he pays for hurting Lauren." Steve responded to him.

"I am not sure if that is a good way to do this. My father will hurt me if I say this." Lauren's brother said to him.

"I know. I don't know how to get that message to your father. I will find him and when I do, I need you to be out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt." Steve said to him. "I need to get home and talk to Lauren."

"okay. Thank you Steve." Lauren's brother responded to him.

Steve got into his truck and headed home with Grover and Danny following right behind. The boys talked about the morning and Danny told him to stay put until someone from their team was with him.

Steve walked into the house to find Lauren waiting for him. The minute that she saw him, she ran over to him and they ended up spending a few hours together.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah." She responded to him as she gave him a small kiss. "I just wished that this will stop doing this. I just want to have a normal life."

"I know babe, we will be getting back to normal." Steve responded to her. "We need to talk about something. It is about your father."

"What about him?" she asked to him

"He is coming after Michael. He is upset about you leaving town to move out here. He wants to see you hurt." Steve responded to her.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter of The girl next door. I got called into work on Sunday night for one day. Please make sure that you leave a review and I will see you tomorrow for a new chapter of Come back to me part 6. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you next week for a new chapter of this storyline.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I have decided to change my posting schedule that will start in April!

Aquababy58: Thank you for your review. There will be more really soon. I hope that you like this new chapter. I have had a nasty headache all day today.

Chapter 15

Lauren knew that her father was counting on Steve to warn her about his plans with her and Michael.

"Steve it's a trap." Lauren revealed to him.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked her.

"Yes. He always has a plan B and warning you was his plan A. We need to be smart about our next step." Lauren responded to him.

"Do you think that he knows where we live?" Steve asked her.

"I don't think so but it could be a smart idea to get us out of here and go somewhere he doesn't know." Lauren said as she grabbed his phone to put in a text message but not send it. She let him see it.

Don't say it out loud just in case the house is bugged. We don't want to put anything past him. We need to get to Kono or Danny's house. We need to call Danny when we get out of this house because we can't take our cars. I'll get Michael and then we will go.

Lauren got off the couch and headed upstairs while Steve got off the couch and went to check on the front yard.

Lauren and Michael walked down the stairs and Steve followed her to the back door. She knew that he was worried when he grabbed his gun and badge. They made it outside and closed the door.

"Wait my dad's car? We can take it to their house." Steve said to her.

"That is true." Lauren said to him with a small smile.

Steve gave her a small smile as they walked over to the garage and got in his truck. Steve and Lauren both put their finger to their mouth telling Michael to be quiet.

They managed to get the car started and almost down the street when they noticed that it was blocked by Lauren's father. Steve grabbed his phone and dialed Danny's cell phone.

"We got a problem. Come to my house please!" Steve said to his friend. "Call the rest of the team."

Steve was really worried that Lauren's dad was going to get Michael. Steve managed to drive back to his house and got Michael and Lauren to hide in their house.

"It's going to be okay." Steve told Lauren as he gave her a small kiss.

Steve had lied to her because he really did not know if it was going to be okay due to the fact that he was out number. Two minutes in to waiting for the team, the power went out and Lauren's father was standing out in the front.

"Why don't you just let my daughter and son go? It will be the safe thing for you." Lauren's father said to him.

"Yeah that is not going to happen." Steve yelled out to him.

Danny arrived about ten minutes later on the backyard with Chin and Kono. Steve was happy to see them but the truth was that they were still out number. About two seconds later, Steve was glad to see about five guys from squat team.

"How did you guys get here without them seeing you?" Steve asked him

"Beach access. We came from one side and the others went through the other side. We made sure to dress in street clothes so they could not tell that we are cops." Danny responded to him.

"LET'S GO GET MY DAUGHTER AND GRANDSON!" Lauren's father said in a yelling voice. Not a second later there was gun fire. They all broke up and went different parts of the house.

Steve and the team managed to get all the guys expect for Lauren's father. Steve and the team went to the garage and found that he was not in there. Lauren started to scream as her father started to take her and Michael.

"Steve!" Lauren yelled to him.

Steve and Danny ran back to the house and found that Lauren's father had a gun to her head. He could tell that Michael was really scared.

"Michael, listen to me buddy. It's going to be okay." Steve said to her son.

"Don't talk to my grandson like you are his father!" Her father yelled at him.

"Put the gun down. I saw to God that I will kill you before I let hurt him or her." Steve responded to him.

Steve knew that he was trying to distract him so Danny could come up behind him and shot him which he did. Lauren fell to the ground at the same time as her father. Steve went running up to her.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Steve asked her.

Steve moved Lauren as Danny took Michael out of the room.

"Kono I need a medic." Steve said to his friend.

Steve really hoped that Lauren would wake up and be okay. They got to the hospital after twenty minutes and Lauren was still out cold.

"Lauren, baby wake up!" Steve said to her. There was no blood or anything. The doctors were about to do some test and found out some news that would change Steve and Lauren's lives.

The doctor wanted to wait for Lauren waking up. She woke up about three hours later to find out that she hit her head.

"Is she okay?" Steve asked him

"Yeah she is fine. I just have news about her thou. We wanted to wait until she was awake to tell you the news." The doctor reveal to them.

"Which is was what?" Steve asked him.

"She's pregnant." The doctor revealed to them.

Author Note: I hope that you leave a review and make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: I hope that you guys are having a wonderful Tuesday! I am still surprised that we are on chapter 16 of this storyline. We are about four weeks away from the last chapter.

Author's response to review:

Aquababy58: Yes. I am glad that she is pregnant too. I was not sure how I was going to write it but knew that it was still going to be a pregnancy and maybe a birth. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 16

Steve and Lauren were surprised to find out that she was pregnant with their second baby. Steve knew that she was worried that they were going to lose this baby like they did with their first chapter. He was hoping that everything would be fine as the pregnancy went on. They needed a happy ending.

"I am taking from the looks on your faces that this was not a planned pregnancy." the doctor said to them.

"Nope." Lauren responded to her doctor. "What are the chances of miscarriage?"

"Your chances are just like everyone else but I am sure that it will be okay." She responded to her patient.

"I don't know if I would be able to handle another miscarriage." Lauren responded to her doctor.

Steve understood where she was coming from since their last miscarriage was on the back of their mind. They headed out of the hospital and to their house.

"When are we going to tell Michael about the news of the baby?" Steve asked her.

"Not until after the first appointment. I want to make sure that everything is okay before telling him." She responded to him.

Fishing trip

Steve and Danny were heading for their fishing trip. Lauren gave him a small kiss before he left the room. Danny was glad that they finally worked out their problems. Steve and Danny finally made it out to the boat to fish.

"So how are you and Lauren doing now?" Danny asked his friend.

"We are doing really good." Steve said to his friend. It killed him not being able to tell him about the baby but knew that she was wanting to wait to tell them around 14 weeks pregnant. Right now she was only 7 weeks pregnant.

Danny managed to catch more fishes then Steve did which Steve did not get. They did enjoyed spending time together without anyone else there. They were finished fishing and headed home.

8 weeks pregnant

Steve and Lauren were getting ready for their first doctor's appointment. They are both excited to make sure that the baby is okay. Lauren kept having to catch herself before revealing the baby to Michael and Danny.

"Are we going to tell Michael about his baby brother or sister if everything is okay?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah, that is the plan to announce it to Michael and hope that he doesn't tell anyone." Lauren responded to him with a smile. She could not believe that she was eight weeks pregnant.

The doctor revealed that everything was okay with the baby which gave her a piece of mind. She was so happy that they were going to talk to Michael about the new baby.

14 weeks pregnant

After they were finished telling Michael about seven weeks ago, he had managed not to tell anyone about the baby. They were telling the team about the baby. They planned to invite everyone over to the house. A few days ago, Steve had managed to find his girlfriend looking at the baby bump. She had not even noticed that he was standing there because she was looking at her stomach. She knew that each pregnancy that they would have her bump would appear faster then the time before.

Steve had managed to come up the stairs without her noticing. He stand at the doorway and watched her. Steve knew that he wanted to asked her to marry him. He knew that he wanted to included Michael in the proposal somehow. He figured that he would ask Michael for her hand in marriage. Steve gave her a small smile as he walked over to her. He gave her a small kiss on the shoulder.

"hey babe." Steve greeted her.

"How long had you been standing there?" She asked him.

"Not very long." Steve said to her with a smile as he gave her a small kiss.

Steve had to be careful on how he worded the lie because Lauren would figured it out that he was lying to her.

"Babe, Danny called and said that we have a case." Steve revealed to her.

"Okay babe. Please be careful." Lauren said to him.

"I will. I have three very important people to come home to." He said with a smile.

They were planning to tell the team that she was pregnant this weekend at the BBQ. They were super excited about the new baby.

Steve walked out of the house and headed to find Kono with her own car. He was upset because that was not part of the plan.

"Hey, where is Danny's car?" Steve asked Kono.

"Danny was not at home and I could not get a hold of him. We need to go before Lauren comes out side because she will know that you lied about the case." Kono responded to him with a smile.

They got into the car and headed to the jewelry store right before they got out of the car. They were hit by an oncoming car.

Lauren heard her cell phone start to ring and she answered the phone. Danny told her to get to the hospital as soon as she could and that Steve was hurt really bad.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I can not promised that this will be the last trauma to Steve and Lauren's relationship. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time! I will see you next week for the new chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: I decided to get rid of the schedule. I am so thankful for all of you for reading and reviewing. We only have three more chapters! :)

Chapter 17

Lauren knew that she could not get to the hospital fast enough. She parked the car and headed into the hospital to find Kono, Danny and Chin waiting for her.

"Where is he?" Lauren asked her friends.

"He is right in there. He is resting. He only needed stitches. He is going to be fine." Danny responded to her.

"What happen?" Lauren asked him.

"I had to have Kono picked up Steve because there was something going on with Grace that Rachel and I needed to take care. I guess from what Kono said that this car came out of no where and hit them." Danny responded to her.

"please tell me that Kono is okay?" She asked him.

"She is fine. Steve was the one that was driving." Danny revealed as Lauren decided that it was time to go see Steve. He knew that she was freaking out that he was hurt. He followed her in to the hospital room where he watched her go to Steve's side.

"I will leave you two alone." Danny said before leaving the room. Lauren gave him a small smile.

"hey you." Steve whispered to her as he gave her a small kiss. He whined a little bit in pain. Lauren put her hand in his. "Is the baby okay?

"The baby is fine. I am just worried about you." Lauren responded to him.

"babe, I am fine." Steve said right as the doctor came in to the room with Steve's released papers. Steve signed them and was released to go home.

Lauren got him home and decided that she wanted to plan something for him. She knew that she wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. She had already draw up papers for Steve to adopt her son. She just hope that he would say yes.

The next morning

Lauren got up and headed to go to the attorney to get the papers for Steve to sign. She drove past a jewelry place and saw Danny's car there. She knew that he was supposed to be at their house in about twenty minutes. She kept going to the office and got the papers. By the time that she got back, she found Danny coming out of the house.

"How how is the patient doing?" Lauren asked him.

"I would not let him hear you say that. He is doing better." Danny said to her. "Listen I have to go but I will see you later."

"okay. bye." she responded to him with a smile. She knew that Steve was up to something when she saw Danny at the place. She walked in to the house to find Steve and Michael talking about something until they saw her.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked the boys. She already knew that it had something to do with something that might be coming up.

She knew that she wanted to talk to her son about having Steve adopted him. She knew what his answer would be because he loved Steve and she knew that Steve loves him.

"oh nothing." Steve said to her as he gives her a small kiss. Michael sees the papers and grabs them out of my bag. About a month ago, we sold the house and moved in with Steve since we are at Steve's house all the time. She knew that Michael loves living with Steve and so does she.

Two weeks later

Steve knew that he still the ring in his pocket and he could not wait to asked her to marry him. He knew that he already had Michael's permission to ask his mom and he said yes. He had just got back to work and was planning to take Lauren out for a date. Lauren was about 16 weeks pregnant with their baby. Steve had signed the paper work to adopt Michael. The court hearing was on Friday and the couple was looking forward to it.

Steve and Lauren got ready for their date night until Lauren's cell phone went off and it was the lawyer.

By the time that Lauren got off the phone, Steve was ready for their date. He was starting to get nervous about the proposal.

"Hey babe, what did the lawyer want?" Steve asked her.

"He was just saying that the judge pushed up the adoption." Lauren responded to him.

"To when?" Steve asked her.

"Tomorrow." Lauren responded to him as he gave her a kiss. They went out for the date night and Steve was about to get ready when his phone started to ring and it was a new case. Steve took Lauren home before heading to work and he found Danny there.

"So how was the proposal?" Danny asked him.

"It did not happen because there is a new case. We just got news that the adoption will be tomorrow. Maybe we will do the proposal on the adoption party this Friday." Steve responded to him with a smile.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I decided to stop the schedule for the next two months. I am planning to take a break for about two weeks in the middle of May 2016. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where update all the time.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: I know that it's been over a week since I updated this storyline. I had hit what I like to call a writers block and just could not work through it no matter what I tried. Anything I wrote, I did not like.

My responses to review:

Ilse23 (Chapter 15): Thank you for your review

Ilse23 (chapter 16): Thank you for your review.

Ilse23: Thank you for your review.

Aquababy58: It will be soon. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 18

It was time for Michael's adoption party. Steve and Lauren were very busy with the planning. Steve knew that he wanted to surprise Lauren with the proposal. He knew that she was going to be surprise.

Steve was at headquarters while he is trying to catch up on paperwork. He could not help but think about the proposal and his new family. He could not believe that he has a little boy and another child on the way. Lauren was doing wonderful in her pregnancy. He did not heard Danny walked into the room.

"Hey, new daddy." Danny teased his friend.

"Really Danny?" Steve asked his friend. "You want to tease me right now."

"I was just kidding. How is fatherhood going for you and Michael?" Danny responded to his friend.

"Going pretty good. Michael is adjusting to me being his dad really good. Lauren's pregnancy is going really good. I can't wait for the baby to get here." Steve revealed to his friend.

"How's the proposal going? I know that every time that you go to proposal someone gets in the way. Maybe I should watch Michael so you two can go out and finally asked her to marry you." Danny responded to him.

"Yeah that sounds good. What about tomorrow night? if you don't have plans?" Steve asked his friend.

"Yeah that works." Danny responded to him.

"Thank you so much for offering to do that for us." Steve responded to him.

Steve and Danny headed out of the office and walked towards the cars. They were heading home for the night.

Steve walked into the house and smiled the minute that he saw Lauren and their son playing. He could not believe that he was calling Michael his son. He could not believe that Michael would have either a little brother or a little sister in a few months.

"Hey honey" Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Hey babe." She responded back to him.

"So I was thinking about taking you to dinner tomorrow night." Steve responded to his girlfriend.

"okay but what about Michael?" She asked him.

"I asked Danny about watching him and he agree to it surprising." Steve responded to her. "I am sure that he has Charlie and that is why he agree to take Michael."

The next night

Steve and Lauren were finally getting ready for their date. Lauren did not know the true intention of her man but she was happy that they got to spend some one on one time together. Steve had already drove Michael over to Danny's house. Steve had finally came back to the house.

"Honey, are you ready to go?" Steve asked her with a smile as he came into the bathroom.

"Yeah. I am just finishing up." Lauren responded to him as she gave him a small kiss.

"I love you." Steve responded to her.

"I love you too." Lauren responded to him

Their date went really well and they headed back home. Steve had proposal to Lauren and she said yes. Steve had never been that happy. He was going to have it all. Steve and Lauren were relaxing in bed when he noticed that she kept looking at her ring.

"Babe, if you don't like it, we can always take it back and get one that you do like." Steve said to her with a smile.

"Don't you dare. I love it. I love that you picked it out too." She said to him as he gave her a small kiss. "I can not believe that we are getting married and going to have a baby at the same time."

"Neither can I. I do have to thank you for moving in next door to me. My life has changed a lot since you moved here." Steve said to her with a smile.

"You are so sweet. I know that my life has changed and so has our son. I can't believe that he is our son now. Thank you for adopting him. He loves you so much." She responded to him.

"I love him too and this little one too." Steve responded to her.

The next morning was the adoption party. Both Steve and Lauren were busy getting the decoration when Danny got there with Michael.

"Mommy, I love it." Michael said to his mother.

"I am glad baby. Guess what?" Lauren responded to him

"What? Are you getting married?" He asked her.

"Yes baby. How did you know?" Lauren said to her son.

"Daddy asked me if it was okay a while ago and I told him yes." Michael responded to his mother as Steve looked at Danny who was laughing. Danny knew that Michael was not going to be able to keep it from his mother that he knew.

"Aw I see." Lauren said to her son as she was looking at Steve. Steve gave her a small smile as they started to celebrating Michael's adoption. Steve was so happy to be part of this family.

Three weeks later

Steve and Lauren had decided that they did not want to wait to get married and were about to wed when there was a shot fired.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I hope to see you in the next chapter of this storyline. I should be back really soon with chapter 19 of this storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: Just one more chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that we are only one chapter away! I had actually wrote this about twice before this and then there was another one after that I would later change up. We just have one more chapter and then we are finished with this storyline.

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: You will have to wait and find about it. I ended up bruising my finger really bad and it was really swollen which it is doing a little better. Thank you for your review! I hope that you stay tuned for my next story which I am still trying to figure that out.

Chapter 19

Steve and Lauren was almost married when the gun shot went off. It turned out that it was just Gabriel going after Chin. Steve pulled his gun and shot Gabriel in the foot as Chin got him in the shoulder.

"Daddy!" Michael yelled at his father.

"Buddy, it is okay. Gabriel has been going after uncle Chin and Daddy. We just want to make sure that everyone is safe." Danny said to him. Steve had looked to make sure that both Lauren and Michael were okay when Kono arrested Gabriel.

Steve was so happy that he had not stopped the wedding and now they can get married. Steve walked over to his family and wrapped his arms around his family. They were finally married. Steve had arranged Michael to go over to Danny's house after the wedding so that he could go on the honeymoon.

"Thank you for taking him." Steve said to his friend. They enjoyed the wedding party for a few hours.

"You are welcome. Maybe you should go enjoy the week with your wife and do not worried about your little boy. I got it all under control." Danny responded to him with a smile. "Plus he can help with Charlie and keep Grace in line."

"Sounds like he is going to be having fun. Just remember that Grace is a teenager now and she is going to want to make her own choices." Steve said to his friend.

"Yeah I know but she is still my baby and I want to make sure that she is safe." Danny responded to his friend.

Steve and Lauren went off to enjoy their honeymoon. They went to Maui for about two weeks. They were heading to the airport for their plane ride.

"I can't believe that we are finally married." She said to her new husband. She could not believe that she was calling him her husband.

"me either. I knew that it was a matter of time when I met you but I was not sure when we would finally get married. We have been through so much and I am so glad that we stuck it out." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

They finally made it over to the airport where they spent about twenty minutes. They board their plane about twenty minutes later. They made it over to Maui about twenty minutes later. Lauren wanted to called Michael to make sure that he was okay with being at Danny's house.

"Hey buddy. It's me." Lauren said to her son on the phone.

"Hi mommy. Take time with Daddy and do not worried about me." Michael said to her.

"I am your mom and I am always going to worried about you." Lauren responded to him.

Steve watched as his wife talked to their little boy. They could not believe that they now have a little boy and another one on the way. Steve knew that Danny would have Michael tell her that to focus on their new marriage.

"Mommy, go have fun with Daddy and tell him that I love him." Michael said to her.

"We love you too." She said to her son. She could not believe that he would not want to talk to her that much but understood that he wanted her to focus on Steve. It was super sweet. Steve watched as she hanged up the phone and put it back in her bag.

"How is he doing?" Steve asked his wife.

"He is fine. Danny is taking really good care of him. I am glad that he is doing okay." Lauren responded to him. "Michael told me that I need to focus on you and not him."

"He is such a smart little boy. I have to give him that. He is right about that his mom needs to focus on celebrating that we are married right now." Steve responded to her with a small smile.

"Fine. Why don't we get started then?" She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss.

"Alright, Why do we not go to the hotel room and start this party off right?" Steve responded to his new wife. He gave her a small kiss. They loaded up in the car and headed to the hotel room.

Lauren had to say that the hotel room was an understatement. Steve had managed to get a villa for them to spend the two weeks.

"Oh my god Steve. It is beautiful. I love it." She said to her husband as they started to kiss.

"Not as beautiful as you." Steve responded to her as he pulled apart from the kiss. He could not believe that he was now married to this woman. She was his forever and that is how he wanted it. They enjoyed their honeymoon before heading home.

Five months later

Steve and Lauren were sleeping bed when Steve woke up to feel something was wet down in their bed. He moved the blankets and notice that there was blood. He woke her up and headed to the hospital where she was taken in for a c-section. Steve was waiting for a little bit before the rest of the team arrived. Michael had gone over to Rachel's house. About three hours later, the doctor finally came out about twenty minutes later.

"Please tell me that my wife and baby are okay" Steve said to the doctor. "I need to know if they are okay!"

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of The girl next door. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I would also love if you would leave a review! I am not sure when the next chapter of The girl next door will be out.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: I can not believe that I am writing the final chapter of this storyline. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this storyline. I am still working on Fight for your marriage that will be done by this weekend.

Author's response to review:

Aquababy58: I was going to write with Danny being shot but changed it back to Gabriel. I won't have a new storyline out until June 2016 through. I normally take a few weeks to have a break from posting but that doesn't mean that I won't be writing a new chapter. Thank you so much for your support.

Chapter 20

"You need to tell me if they are okay." Steve said to the doctor. He was not so happy about having to wait to find out about his wife and child.

"Your wife suffered from placental abruption. What happen was that your wife's placenta decided that it was time to deliver before the baby was born. Which is why she was bleeding so bad when you brought her in." The doctor revealed to him.

"but tell me that she is going to be okay and the baby will be?" Steve responded to the doctor.

"Both your wife and babies are okay." The doctor responded to him.

"Wait did you just say babies?" Danny asked the doctor.

"It turns out that she was pregnant with twins. Both of them are perfectly healthy and are doing very well." The doctor responded to the team.

"Thank God that they are okay." Danny responded to the doctor as he looked to see that Steve was still in shock of the news that he was now a father to three children and not two children.

"How did we not know that she was pregnant with twins?" Steve asked the doctor.

"The second baby was hiding behind the first one and that is why not even her OB-GYM knew about the second child. I would love to take you to go see her right now if you would like. She has both of the babies with her right now." the doctor responded to him.

"Yes." Steve said to him

Steve followed the doctor in to the room where his wife and twins were. He gave her a small smile before taking one of the babies from her. He could not believe that he had two children. Maybe this was a sign from God after they lost their first child together.

"Look at them. They are so prefect." Steve said to Lauren.

"They are." Lauren responded to him. "I am sorry that we scared you this morning. I wish that we could changed the way that they came in to this world but I am happy that they are here."

"Me too. Babe, you did not do anything wrong." Steve said as he gave her a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said to him.

They spent about two days in the hospital before heading home. They decided to stop by the headquarters to show everyone the twins. The team knew that the babies were there but did not actually get a chance to see them. The team wanted to give Steve and Lauren a chance to bond with them.

Danny was the first one that got to hold each of the twins. Steve had to admit that his friend was a natural with both the twins.

"So did you figure out the names of these cuties?" Lou asked them.

"We did. We are waiting until Saturday for their baby shower to reveal their names." Steve responded to him.

"At least tell us what letter it starts with." Kono pleaded with her friends.

"No we are not going anything away. You just have to wait." Lauren said to them. "And do not even think about going to Michael. He will not tell anything to any of you beside that you have to wait to find out what their names will be."

The new parents left and headed to their house. They enjoyed the first three days with their new family. It was different that they now had three children instead of one but they loved it. Saturday came and now it was time for the name reveal.

Steve had the cool idea of buying a cake for each of the babies and had the decorator write down the name which she did. Steve showed the cakes to her and she loved them. They were getting ready to reveal the name.

They had one baby boy and named him John Steven McGarrett. Both Lauren and Steve felt that it was important to name him after his grandfather and dad at the same time.

They also had a little baby girl and named her Brooklyn Elise McGarrett. They really did not have a name picked out until they found out that she was a twin. They both loved the names of the twins.

The team loved the babies names and enjoyed celebrating them.

Author Note: That is the end of this new chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys soon in chapter 19 of Fight for your marriage. Please make sure that you review and let me know if you want a sequel to this storyline.


End file.
